Hope On The Rocks/Issue 117
This is Issue 117 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Easy Now". This issue is Holly-centric. 905, Easy Now I am carrying both buckets with water, as we’re showing the three men back to the camp. Ridley and one of the men, Wesley, are carrying the injured man, Daniel. It’s amazing actually. New people. We are on a deserted island, and people appear in a helicopter. It really is amazing. Jim, the pilot, is telling their story, carrying on the few supplies they had in the helicopter. He has told how they were a part of a group called Zeta, a organization who wanted to kill mentally ill people. Daniel, Jim and Wesley were against that, and tried to save as many as they could. They only managed to get Paul, the only of the four new guys I haven’t met, with them. “We’re from the Zeta HQ, located in Hawaii.” Jim tells as we walk. “They’ve managed to clear out the entire Hawaii. It was pretty cool actually, until they killed fifty mentally ill pepole.” “That’s awful.” I comment, looking at Jim as he speaks. “You should have seen it.” Wesley says. “Those guys didn’t even know what happened. One moment they were eating a nice dinner, next moment soldiers were shooting their brains out.” “We managed to save Paul.” Jim says. “But the rest got killed.” “Zeta, you say?” Ridley says, sounding interested. “Do they have a base on Greenland?” “Yeah, why?” Jim replies. “Just some rumors we heard.” Ridley says, and looks at me. I look at him, and without saying anything, we agree to tell the rest about this. I place the buckets by the nearest container, close to the bonfire. Around the fire is Timmy, Kevin and Garrett chatting. The first one to spot us is Garrett. “What the...” He says, getting up. The others look, seeing the three new men. Kevin looks at me as he walks over to the three new men. “Who the fuck is that?” He asks, sounding confused. “They crashed here. They...” I try to explain, but is cut short. “You can’t just let people come to our camp.” Kevin says angry. “Remember J-Tech?” I look from Ridley to Kevin. “Hey, buddy.” Wesley says. Him and Ridley have just let go of the blacked out Daniel, who is now laying in the sand. “We’re friendly, okay? We don’t want any trouble.” “Yeah, man.” Jim says. “Just let us find our friend and fix our chopper, we’ll be on our way.” Kevin tilts his head by the word ‘chopper’. He now looks interested. “You have a helicopter?” Kevin asks, giving a quick glimpse to the forrest, probably to check for smoke or something. “Yeah.” Jim says. “It’s pretty busted though.” “Do you think you can fix it?” Kevin asks, and I know where this is going. These three people are going to get to stay here until Daniel gets better; that’s what Kevin is going to say. What he means to do is to let them stay until the helicopter if finished, and then he will get on it. He is probably one of the few people here, who is still eager for Greenland. “I...” Jim says, looking from Kevin to Wesley and back. “Yeah, I think so.” “Alright.” Kevin says. Timmy, Garrett and Ridley are silently watching the scene, just like I am. “You can stay until your friend there gets better.” “Thanks, man.” Jim says, helping Wesley with Daniel. Ridley and I have been dating, if you can call it that, for quite some time now. We have only kissed once, though, and we haven’t had sex yet. Before the helicopter crashed, we were going to. I am sitting by the bonfire with Ridley and Garrett. Kevin and Timmy are helping Jim and Wesley finding their missing friend, Paul. “Ridley.” I say, wanting to move further in our relationship. I think it’s time. I really do. “Yeah?” He mutters, watching the fire. Garrett is sleeping. “Could you help me with the water?” I say in a flirting tone. Ridley looks at me and smiles. He understands. I think he has been waiting for this, just as long as I have. “Let’s do this.” He says, and we go into the forrest. Deaths *None Credits *Ridley Johnson *Kevin Gardner *Timmy Ember *Garrett White *Holly Boehicki *Daniel Mentor *Jim Iroas *Wesley Snipe Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues